Ein Bad im Teich
by Amerna
Summary: Der legendäre Teich scheint auch auf die DarcyKinder eine komische Anziehungskraft auszuüben, sodass es an einem heißen Sommertag zu einer Art Déjàvu kommt. Sehr kurz.


Es war so heiß, dass Elizabeth Darcy zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Einzug in Pemberley die Nordlage dieses Salons guthieß. Seit Wochen hatte es nicht mehr geregnet und auch heute brannte die Sonne wieder unbarmherzig vom Himmel. Mensch und Tier litten gleichermaßen unter dem heißesten Sommer seit Menschengedenken. Elizabeth beneidete ihren Mann wahrlich nicht, der zu einem Besuch bei seinen Pächtern schon in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgebrochen war, in der Hoffnung, so der glühenden Mittagshitze zu entgehen. Wie unerträglich heiß musste ein Ritt in der prallen Sonne sein… sie saß ja schon in einem der kühleren Räume des Hauses und sehnte sich trotzdem noch nach einer weiteren Abkühlung…

Dies Gedanken wurden durch plötzliche laute Geräusche aus der Halle unterbrochen und kurz darauf kam der 6-jährige Richard, ihr ältester Sohn, mit einem atemlosen „Mama, Mama, schnell!" in das Zimmer gestürzt. „George…"

Da letzte Wort reichte schon um Elizabeth' Aufmerksamkeit zu erreichen. George William Darcy hatte trotz seiner 4 Jahre schon ein außergewöhnliches Talent entwickelt, alle nur möglichen Dummheiten anzustellen. Ob er nun Würmer, Frösche oder anderes Getier mit ins Haus brachte, um diese dann in die diversen Betten zu legen – sehr zum Leidewesen der Mägde – oder er sich in der Vielzahl der Zimmer versteckte, dann einschlief und anschließen schier unauffindbar war, keins ihrer anderen Kinder bereitete ihr so große Sorgen, wie ihr jüngster Sohn. Einmal war er von Kopf bis Fuß in Dreck gehüllt vom Spielen draußen wieder aufgetaucht – wie er das geschafft hatte, hatte sie bis heute noch nicht erfahren. Sein Vater konnte ihn bestrafen, wie er wollte, George geriet immer wieder in die unglaublichsten Situationen.

Ein „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert!" lag ihr schon auf der Zunge, als sie Richard folgend aus dem Zimmer hinaus in die Halle rannte und schon im Begriff war, die Treppe hinunter zu laufen, als ihr ihre Älteste Isabella entgegen kam und die noch ungestellte Frage beantwortete.

„Mama, Mama, stell dir vor", rief die 8-jährige aufgeregt. „George ist in den Teich gefallen und Papa musste hinterher springen und ihn retten!"

Und kurz darauf bot sich ihr tatsächlich ein Anblick, den sie zum letzten Mal vor 9 Jahren vernommen hatte: ein klitschnasser Fitzwilliam Darcy kam ihr entgegen und inter seinem Arm trug er einen ebenfalls durchnässten George.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick musste Elizabeth an jenen Sommertag zurück denken, an dem sie mit Onkel und Tante Gardiner zum ersten Mal Pemberley besucht hatte und ihr überraschenderweise der Hausherr begegnet war, der nach der Rückkehr auf sein Anwesen ein Bad im Teich genommen hatte.  
Darcys Aufzug heute unterschied sich – abgesehen von dem Kind unter seinem Arm – dann auch nur dadurch von dem damaligen, dass er dieses Mal unvorbereitet und deshalb voll bekleidet in den Teich gesprungen war: Sein Mantel hing schwer von seinen Schultern, in die Stiefel war anscheinend auch Wasser gelaufen, sodass es bei jedem Schritt ein eigenartig knartschendes Geräusch gab, Hut und Halstuch waren verschwunden und schwammen wahrscheinlich noch irgendwo in dem Gewässer.

Darcy blieb vor Elizabeth stehen und setzte George, aus dessen Mund nur ein klägliches „Mami" kam und der seine Mutter mit großen Augen anstarrte, vor ihren Füßen ab.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte sie neugierig und sah ihren Mann an.

Dieser antwortete mit einem leichten Schulterzucken. „So genau weiß ich das auch nicht", sagte er. „Ich bin nur durch Zufall am Teich vorbei geritten. Isabella saß im Gras am Ufer und hat gelesen, glaube ich. George saß auf dem Steg und hat sich mit irgendwas beschäftigt. Plötzlich gab es lautes ‚Platsch' und Isabella ist aufgesprungen, George war nicht mehr auf dem Steg zu sehen. Ich bin vom Pferd gesprungen, hinein ins Wasser in habe ihn herausgefischt. Abgesehen von einem Schock und ein bisschen geschlucktem Wasser ist ihm, glaube ich, aber nichts passiert."

Elizabeth kniete sich hin und schaute ihrem jüngsten Sohn in die Augen. „Aber George, warum bist du denn in den Teich gesprungen? Papa hat doch gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist und du das nicht darfst! Du kannst doch nicht schwimmen!"

„George ist ein Fisch. George kann schwimmen", antwortete der kleine Junge tapfer und mit leuchtenden Augen und machte dabei komische paddelnde Bewegungen mit seine Händen.

Fast hätte Elizabeth angesichts dieser Darbietung angefangen zu lachen.

„Nein, mein Kleiner, du bist kein Fisch", sagte sie streng. „Mach das nie wieder, hörst du? Du hast Mama und Papa einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

„Ja", lautete die geknickte Antwort.

Elizabeth stand auf und wandte sich dann an alle drei Kinder: „So, ihre gehr jetzt rein und macht euch fertig fürs Essen. Marsch, Marsch", sagte sie und scheuchte ihre aufgedrehten Kinder ins Haus. Sie selbst folgte ihrem Gatten die Treppenstufen hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo dieser sich trockene Sachen anzog.

„Das war schon eine ziemlich gefährliche Aktion heute", sagte Darcy. „Der Teich ist einfach zu verlockend. Eigentlich war es ja nur noch eine Frage der der Zeit, komisch, dass das noch nicht eher passiert ist."

„Du solltest unseren Kindern das Schwimmen beibringen. Oder", fügte Elizabeth mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hinzu. „vielleicht auch nicht…. denn auf deinen nassen Anblick nach einem Bad im Teich möchte ich so schnell dann doch noch nicht verzichten…."


End file.
